


Rift of Light

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Character swap, F/M, Mid-Season (TV), Multiverse, Post Mister-Negative (comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: When the shadow and light become one at once in two separate realities the light  runs to seek itself out. How can two of the same but so different pairs figure out how to get back to the one they're tied to.





	1. Daggers of Light

A powerful bond, an unbreakable vow. The duo that cannot be separated even as they try to run away from each other. A girl in dressed in pure white sat at the edge of the building her body gave off an almost heavenly warm light as she watched the city. Below sirens blared as she watched the people move about.

“Tandy.” A voice came out from behind her. Her light became brighter especially the white crescent moon around her eye.

“Ty!” she looked up to see a dark man seemingly draped in cloak of shadows nearly completely hidden except for a bit of his face.

“I followed your light. You haven’t used it in a long time, have you?” he simply said as she stood up her feet danced light as air. The light continued to increase around her. “I haven’t seen you shine this brightly since Kingpin took you from me my love.”

“You were the one that had things to do and the city as been still with those deserving of my light daggers.” She mentioned looking out across the city. “Still I have been feeling strange I guess.” The man opened the cloak to reveal only darkness inside.

“Come my love. Feed me the light. As much as you need to.” He said stoically.

"Alright but remember you said as much as I needed." Dagger mentioned moving closer to the man. She seemed to have went to hug the man called Cloak as the light got brighter and wrapped around and inside of the darkness.

"Cloak?" came her sudden fading confused voice. The light disappeared leaving Cloak alone.

"Dagger? Dagger?!" He asked desperately an unseen hand gripping the black cloak closer.

As he began to try to find her a new large bright light emerge from inside his cloak. He opened it and a shorter blond girl in white shirt and jeans tumbled from inside. Her hands giving off the same light as Dagger.

"Oof..." The girl grunted grabbing her head as the light dimmed. Slowly she stood up looking around.

"Tyrone? Where'd you go? What did you do?" She called causing Cloak to stiffen.


	2. Darkest Light

"Are you sure this is a good idea Tandy?" A young teen boy asked wrapping the beaded blue and black cloak around his shoulders. Black wisps seemed to emanate from his body.

"No but we have to stop this. That's what this divine pairing is supposed to do right Ty?" The blond girl next to him her hands beginning to glow the white light.

"But every other pairing has lost one of its halves. I don't want to risk losing you Tandy. No catastrophe is worth that." Tyrone said firmly.

"I don't want to risk you either Ty but if we don't stop them more people will get hurt. Anyway I want to prove voodoo lady and your kissing girl wrong about that one must die thing." Tandy said smirking. Tyrone blinked at her and the two missed seeing her hand had started to glow brighter than before.

"Tandy..." Tyrone began before being swiftly cut off.

"Later okay? When we both get out of this alive we can discuss it." Tandy mentioned moving to look out over the edge of the building. The black wisps continued to swirl around Tyrone as he moved to be next her.

"Alright. We'll talk later. The church work for you?" Tyrone asked offering his hand.

"Oh yeah choir boy. Now let's make shit go boom in our favor for once." She said taking his hand. The light from her hand grew in intensity.

"Tandy! What are you doing?" Tyrone called closing his eyes as the black wisps seemed to engulf the growing light.

"Ty?" Was all she responded back with. As he opened his eyes she was nowhere to be seen.

"Tandy? Come on Tandy this isn't funny." Tyrone called looking around. The same bright light returned only in more intensity causing Tyrone to shield his eyes. "Tan is that you?!"

"Cloak?" Came another voice. It was similar to Tandy but seemed more mature in tone. The light dimmed and Tyrone realized it was a slightly taller woman in a tight white jumpsuit. The light from before had been spilling from the white half circle from around her eye.

"Cloak? I thought I heard you. What happened?" The woman asked.

"Miss what’s cloak? And where's Tandy?" Tyrone asked as she spun to look at him. She blinked a couple times. "And who are you?"

"I'm Tandy but you can call me Dagger." Dagger said placing her hands on her hips frowning.


	3. New York Pain

Cloak frowned as the girl moved to the edge of the building. She seemed to be about the age Dagger had been when he’d first met her. Yet she seemed to be much less well off than what he could remember of the young woman.

“Jeez Toto I don’t think we’re in Louisiana anymore.” The girl mentioned before calling once again, “Tyrone? Where are you?”

“Who are you? And how do you know my name?” Cloak finally spoke causing the girl to jump nearly off the large building. A single bright dagger could be seen in her hand. Cloak watched curiously frowning seeing the dagger. The light was right but she was holding and using it all wrong.

“I can ask you the same tall, dark and scary. Who are you and…and…” she seemed to pause lowering the light dagger slightly. “Why do you look like Ty?”

Cloak watched her before finally finding the right words, “My name is Tyrone but they call me Cloak. Now its your turn. Who are you? How do you know my name? And how can you summon light like my companion Dagger?” he spoke simply moving closer to the girl.

“Well lets see I’m Tandy. My friend who has a habit of teleporting himself and things name is Tyrone. Again you look a bit like him only throw him threw an aging process. Third I don’t know anyone called Dagger but I got these freaky powers after a car accident. Same with Ty and his teleporting thing or well he was in the water at the same time. Look I don’t know how I do what I do. I just do.” Tandy said counting off on her fingers. Before looking as though remembering something. “Wait your companion can summon a light dagger to?”

“Yes. I’m starting to believe it’s something more comp….” the girl quickly cut him off waving her hand.

“That’s brilliant. I can finally ask someone for advice! I have no idea how to completely control this or the seeing hopes thing.” Cloak blinked as the girl spoke. "So where is this girl?"

"Gone. She disappeared just before you appeared. Now if you'll back up to what you can do." Cloak said and Tandy slowly summoned a light dagger that looked more like a crystal in her hand. "Besides that, I mean. You said another power I didn't recognize."

"I can see peoples' hopes, Ty can see their fears actually. Wait you mean your partner can't?" Tandy asked curiously.

"No. Or at least she's never mentioned she has.” Cloak responded as the dagger disappeared and she moved closer to him.

“Here I’ll show you.”  She said holding her hand out towards him. Cloak flinched away slightly feeling the vague familiarity of the light on his cheek from her hand.


	4. New Orleans Talk

“Tandy…Your name is Tandy?” Tyrone asked softly.

“Yeah. To your previous question Cloak is my companion, my other half if you will. We’re two words and a squiggle.” She paused before chuckling, “I need to remember that.”

“Cloak and Dagger…” Tyrone muttered almost to himself.

“Yeah here I’ll show you.” Her hand glowed as three flat bright light daggers appeared in her hand. “This is where I came up with the name. It’s my weapon of choice. Weapons of light to purge the bad or stop you in your tracks.” She explained smiling. “Now what about you? You sound like Cloak and you look a bit like him before we were turned into well this. Yet there are differences.” Dagger said moving towards him.

“I’m Tyrone. What do you mean differences?” Tyrone asked vaguely noticing the black swirling around his hand.

“Well for one thing you’re a bit short and a lot less facial hair. For another you’re solid.” Dagger mentioned circling around him the light still in her hand ready to strike.

“Wait what?” Tyrone asked quickly ignoring the black that seemed more active suddenly.

“Well short, young which ever way you’d like me to phrase…” she was quickly cut off by the teen shaking his head moving a step closer something the light around her eye wasn’t too keen on.

“No, no not that. The other thing.” He mentioned now seeing the swirling black. “What did you mean by solid? There’s something worse than this?”

“Well…yeah. Tyrone, I have to ask. Can you eat?” her guarded position dropped slightly seeing how genuinely scared he seemed at the force coming from him.

“Eat? Of course, I eat. That’s an odd question to ask in response.” He responded frowning concerned towards her as she finished her loop of him.

“But a necessary one unfortunately. Ty…my Ty, my Cloak, he doesn’t. No that’s not the right phrasing for that. It’s more like he can’t. Ever since what happened on the island he doesn’t eat nor hunger for normal food like you or me.” Dagger explained sighing slightly. “Jeez what’s the easiest way to say this? Cloak hungers for light. Something similar to the light in everyone; I just happen to be bursting with light.”

“You feed your Tyrone?” urged the teen who now took a step closer.

“You know when people say it like that it sounds horrible. It’s a mutual bond between us. You understand, that right?” she asked smiling at him. Without thinking Dagger raised her hand to take his. “With your me I mean.”

“No wait…” He said but was cut off as she had already grabbed hold.


	5. Cruel Hopes

Tandy blinked looking around. It seemed to be a brownstone school. She moved slowly forward seeing a man in dreads and a dark black hoodie that seemed familiar somehow. She moved closer to him seeing him slowly dribble a basketball. As she got closer he shot the ball up making it into a basket quite a ways from him.   Still there seemed to be the power he had before as she cautiously moved forward. As she made it next to him she blinked seeing an older version of herself with a white circle around her eye. That version of her smiled widely as arms wrapped around the man, fingers tracing his chest. The man’s smile faded to a flash of bright light.

As she could see again she was in front of the school again. This time the man was in the black cloak from before. She followed after him as she watched his face never changed from the calm and collected one as teens started to run out of the building. The smaller of the kids ran over hugging him. She seemed to be talking happily with him though she couldn’t make out any of it.

Tandy frowned slightly seeing what she thought was some kind of dinosaur follow after them coming to rest next to a teen girl with purple hair. The woman from the previous vision came out of the school and the name of the building finally came into view. Dagger’s Home for Runaways. The teens began chattering as the woman, Dagger she assumed, kissed Cloak’s cheek. Tandy looked down at her hand curiously as it glowed the same bright light from before. It only did that during certain times so she wasn’t certain why it would be happening now in the middle of this vision.

“Tandy?” she looked up quickly to see Tyrone, her Tyrone come out of the school. The visions didn’t seem to respond to the newcomer. He was emanating the same black wisps from his hand and body that she remembered from before she’d appeared in New York.

“Ty?” she asked back moving toward him hoping the vision wouldn’t fade away. She had a chance to figure out what was going on, a chance to talk to her Ty, and a chance to figure out how to get home to him again. She needed to get this Cloak his girl home if his hopes were anything to go off of.


	6. Moral Fears

Tyrone’s breathed deeply curling his hand into a fist before letting it go.

“Should have warned her about that…” he said softly to himself before moving forward through the darkness. It began with the now familiar dark forest as he moved towards a clearing. The air smelled strongly of sea salt as he began to see dull grey walls ahead of him.  Bars filled the only visible window. He could hear faint whispering. Greed filled talk that he never thought he’d have to hear in a place like this.

Slowly but steadily Tyrone made his way forward.  Coughs, cries in pain seemed to be all around the rundown building. There seemed to be a conscious girl hiding under the table. She held someone else closer to her as Tyrone recognized the disheveled blonde.

“Ty, help me! I-I hurt so bad!” Tandy called. The other body moved towards the barred window weakly. He recognized the form vaguely as possibly a thinner pained version of himself. As that him wrapped his fingers around the bars and began to pull the darkness began to encase them.

“Two?” Tyrone asked curiously as the dark forest returned. “Is it because she’s a version of Tandy?” He shook his head treading the forest hearing quick footsteps heading towards him. Several people rushed passed him as he moved on. They screamed something about a monster. A different but familiar chill rushed over him as a figure walked seemingly after the people running past him. The black swirls returned almost protectively.

The figure stopped and Tyrone recognized the movement of a cloak extending outwards. The familiar black now beginning to wrap him though it didn’t feel right.

“Ty! Please! Stop!” Light shot past him piercing the cold emptiness that began to overtake him. It felt similar to the first time he had touched Tandy before their powers exploded. The figure ahead of him seemed to retreat as finally the woman, Dagger ran past him.

“Please! No more! You have to stop Ty!”  she cried as more light left her hands. “Why won’t you take my light? Please don’t hurt anyone else.” She ran further away from him her light dimming as faintly he made out the outline of a door where the woman had disappeared. As he moved towards it the black began to wrap and swirl as though reaching out toward the door.  Slowly he opened it and stepped through the threshold.

Bright light greeted him causing him to frown slightly blinking. He spotted the figure of Dagger wrapped around a man. He continued to look before spotting a familiar figure light pouring from her hand.

“Tandy?” He asked causing her to look up. She seemed unharmed by whatever had happened with the universe change.

“Ty?” She responded back. He noted she was moving closer to him. There was so much to tell her but there was no telling how much time they had in this other person’s hope.


End file.
